


Bathing in embers

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [10]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hard characters being softies, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sparring, mentions of sex pollen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "You know the last time we shared a tub together got pretty heated," Gwaed said, and even without seeing his face, she could hear the grin he was wearing. "Mmmhmm, I remember you threatening to shatter my ankle" She replied playfully.After a celebration, bloodied and bruised, Gwaed and Seph find a quiet moment to recover and bathe together.
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 1





	Bathing in embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hard characters turning into Softies around each other is my kink and I'll fight everyone that disagrees.

"Seph?"

Hands gently shaking her shoulders roused her, wiping the side of her mouth where she had drooled against the warm body beneath her cheek. Muscles aching as she reached out feeling Gwaeds hand enclose her wrist, pulling upwards and bringing her upright. "Ow?" Seph asked, feeling his chuckle radiate through her body, taking in the scene of bodies sprawled in various states of undress, around the altar, the table they were sat behind.

The memories washing back like the tide, the celebration, the thirst mixed with the golden venom that had been extracted from Seph, her play fight with Gwaed handfasted together in a challenge on the stage before he'd brought her down. The Fist's head tilted back as she rode him into the stonework.

"-Feeling?" Gwaed asked and Seph shook her head clearing her thoughts and wincing when she laid eyes on him. Fingers coming up to cup the side of his face to turn him one way or the next. The right side of his bottom lip was split, matching the nail marks at the side of his face. Covered in blood and the black and gold of the infused Thirst. "What?" She asked feeling his hand cover her own, his eyes shut for half a second to lean into the touch, opening molten bronze eyes spearing her in place as her throat bobbed swallowing back words. "How are you feeling?" He repeated and Seph grinned.

"I'm not sure that my legs work, everything aches and I'd kill for a bath," She said truthfully. Hearing him murmmer his affirmations, "Put your arms around me, no need to kill for a bath when there's already one set up" He said and Seph wrapped her arm around his neck, his hands reaching under her arm and knee's, feeling his body brace as he brought them both up, Seph's body suspended in a carry that let her rest her head against the side of his Jaw. The walk was slow, Clearly, he was also feeling the aftermath of everything that had happened. Hearing him huff when she offered to walk, his grip tightening on her body as they made it to his private bathing room, deciding to bypass the bed entirely. _"Yeah you're not putting me down on there, we're disgusting, and I want to sleep after this"_

_"_ Here we go," Gwaed said, tilting her down so her feet hit the floor, thighs trembling and hands finding purchase against his shoulders as she rightened herself.Feeling the dull ache between her thighs throb, echoing in the joints of her limbs.He maneuvered her back, till her thighs found the ledge of the tub sitting back against it as he busied himself pouring the hot water with a flick of his wrist against the taps. Seph poured in a generous amount of oil, the steam releasing the smell of spearmint and eucalyptus, suddenly very conscious of the blood, thirst, and cum across her skin, aware that between her thighs had slowly begun to leak what was left inside her, releasing a groan and sinking her head in her hands.

"You'd think after the first time you wouldn't get embarrassed over this," He said, and Seph flicked her wrist in the hot water and flung it at him, watching him pause and tilt an eyebrow at her in warning even as the corner of his mouth tilted up trying to hide a smile. "The first time I basically slept for three days straight, not all of us have no shame" She replied reaching up as he approached her, letting him maneuver her until she was back in his arms before being lowered into the silky water.

Seph loved baths, feeling the water lap against her skin, loved feeling weightless in the depths, she would come to realize she loved sharing them too, any excuse to get away with spending time together. She leaned forwards, feeling him settle against the back of the tub, arms wrapping around her and pulling her slick against him. Breathing in the steam, scents, and exhaling, tilting her head back against his collarbone as they soaked. Stifling a yawn and giving up when he followed her example, the snap of an opening bottle made her pause, moaning happily when his fingers trailed over shoulders covered in soapy spuds removing the sweat and everything else off her.

Gwaeds fingers dipped lower, moving from shoulder to collarbone, massaging in circular motions oblivious to the sounds she made as he passed over her breasts, cupping underneath, spreading the bubbles and his fingers across her skin. "Feel good?" He asked and Seph answered with a nod of her head and a moan, her own hands coming up to join his."Good, gonna get you all clean" he murmured against her skin, pausing as the smith pulled away, turning her body over so she could see him, shuffling forwards uncaring as her path spilled water over the sides.Her own hands covered in the sweet-smelling cleaner she enjoyed the most, spilling it over his chest and shoulders, rubbing hands together to clean softly over his face.

Seph settled against his hips, trying and failing to ignore that he was hard against her, huffing slightly at his stamina as if they hadn't gone at it together for quite a while earlier. "Clean first," She said sternly laughing at his hands coming up in a peaceful gesture."I can't help it if I react to your touch," He said and Seph flushed, her hands, massaging in the soapy liquid into his shoulders watching as he arched slightly, his head hitting the back of the tub with a ' **Thunk** ' that made her pause for a second, before continuing massaging out the knots in his shoulders.

" 'S feels good" He groaned, eyes closed as he breathed everything in. Seph humming in agreement, as she trailed them down over his chest, feeling across the scarred skin before leaning forward and kissing the top above his heart where Asters arrow pierced him. He tensed beneath her mouth, just like he did every time she acknowledged the scar. "Your beautiful," she said softly, hearing him snort and hushing when she kissed across the walkway, each press of lips accompanied with a compliment that made his ears burn. Till she was out of puckered flesh to soothe, instead, turning her lips on his own, tongues, like the arms around her waist, passing over in familiarity.

" _Seph_..."

"Shhhh, Let me show you." She said, Standing up and bringing him forward so she could slip behind him, settling on the edge of the tub and reaching for an empty tub, filling it with water and pulling him back till his head rested above her knees, one hand cupping his forehead and the other pouring the cup over his hair until it ran clear.

Opening the cap of her shampoo and pouring a generous amountbefore sinking her fingers into his hair, massaging in a thick lather, hearing Gwaed groan at the attention being lavished on him. She was careful to not let it run down his face, conditioner was next, grinning at the docile male against her thighs, he could have been asleep with how still he was if it wasn't for the almost constant pleased sounds rumbling in his chest. "There, all done," Seph said, leaning forward to press her lips to the blurred rune on his forehead. Running her fingers through the soft strands, feeling him shift, eyes opening, and blurred. "Arite, your turn," he said nudging her thigh and staring at her in a way that made it hard to refuse, slipping down between his legs and feeling him settle on the ledge.

Gathering all of her hair up on top of her head before tugging slightly till Seph got the cue to settle back against his thighs. "I'll try not drown you" he said and Seph laughed, the sound echoing in the chamber. "Very reassuring you git," she mumbled and quietened when his hands copied her earlier motion, shielding her face as he poured the water over her hair, taking significantly longer by its length.

"I've been meaning to cut it" Seph mused, "It's longer than I like it, normally Luxe..." Seph cut off at the thought of her dead companion, heaving a sigh. "Someone else would cut it for me". Gwaed hummed thoughtfully, massaging the shampoointo her skull, in a soothing motion that felt amazing, his fingers coaxing the knots and everything else out gently out of the locks. "I'd give it a shot," He said and Seph chuckled at the thought of Gwaed wielding scissors in one hand and the God Killer in the other. "I'll let you know if I need the assistance," She said, releasing a groan when he found a particularly sensitive spot near the back of her ear.

Conditioning went quickly, and it wasn't long till his fingers were gliding through her hair with no resistance. "You know the last time we shared a tub together got pretty heated," Gwaed said, and even without seeing his face, she could hear the grin he was wearing. "Mmmhmm, I remember you threatening to shatter my ankle" Seph teased, turning and sliding back till she hit the other side of the tub, sloshing more water over the side, watching as he dipped back down into the depths, Breaching past her thighs, hands against the porcelain at either side her head.

"I remember your declaration of never bowing to someone's will and telling me to go fuck myself, at the time I'd never been harder" he rasped, settling between her thighs and rocking. Ignoring the waves that crashed over the side of the tub to spill across the floor.Seph wrapped her arms around his neck, grimacing in discomfort at the stretching burn, to trail her mouth up the blotted landscape of his neck, it seemed that she had barely left any skin there unclaimed tonight, the thought was gone when she was suddenly plunged into the water.

Both of them emerged a half-second later, spluttering and coughing, Gwaed apologizing for the move, trying to rid himself of water that had gone up his nose in surprise. "How about we move this to a less risky surface?" Seph asked, coughing up the water she'd inhaled. "Sounds like a plan" He agreed, getting up and out, now that he wasn't covered she could see the various bruises and scratched she'd littered across his skin, some of it already shiny and red, bruises and bites, marked her path of destruction. If it wasn't for the fact she would be just as bad if not worse she would feel sorry.

They toweled off quickly, Seph impulsively deciding to capture his head, quickly rubbing the hair beneath the towel, vigorously for a few minutes before withdrawing, laughing hard at the poof of volume. "How's your first hair care routine feeling" she teased, letting out a surprised shriek when he rotated his towel a few times and flicked it with precision, the end flicking out and cracking against the curve of her ass like a bullwhip.

" _Son of a-"_ Seph laughed, catching the edge of the towel when he repeated his action, tugging him closer with the end before vaulting up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Both of them tumbling to the bed half sprawled over the other, "Everything hurts" Seph groaned, hearing his affirmations against her ear and resisting the urge to flinch back from the sensitivity. The pass of his tongue across the pulse point of her throat re-kindled the pit in her stomach, arching her back to give him more access to the delicate skin, fingers sliding through his hair to anchor them together. Quiet whimpers flooding from her tongue as his trailed heat and fire down past her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts where he settled over her heart.

Watching as the rise and fall of his head matched the inhale and exhale of her lungs, jolting at the flickering of his tongue before the warm encase of his mouth across one nipple, releasing a cry, shifting her hips upwards as one thigh wrapped around his hip, the heel of her foot-dragging him closer with each torturous suckle. "More?" Seph asked, rocking her hips up, feeling the wetness between her thighs, slick downwards, core aching with both lingering pain and the emptiness she felt, feeling his hand wrap around her thigh and wrapping it around him to join its twin, feeling him hot and heavy against her entrance.

Gwaed cursed, sliding to the hilt and both of them groaned, bodies protesting the intrusion. "I think you've broken my dick" Gwaed moanedagainst the skin of her neck and sunk his hips back before returning to the cradle of her thighs drawing a tortured sound from Seph's throat."You broke me first" She countered, her fingers digging into the skin beneath his shoulder blades. "Come here and let me try thi _-Oh fuck yesss"_ Gwaed's arms crushed her body against his, now that they were side by side the pain from being crushed no longer twinged with protest. Seph's body agreeing with him as she rocked back against him, her hands cradling his face, kissing him until her lungs protested.

"Feel so good" Seph cooed, letting him rock her with every thrust, wrapping a thigh over his hip, digging the heel of her foot into his side to help his motion. Ache fading from pain to pleasure as he reached areas their usual positions didn't afford them, every pass of him inside her lighting up nerve endings she didn't know she had. " _Gwaed_... _Fuck_ there!" She pleaded, pressing her forehead tightly against his own, he sped up just a notch but enough for her to feel herself lose her train of thought, body rocking down against him as she babbled and pleaded beside him. "Not gonna last... fuck Seph, cum with me" He pleaded back and Seph moaned tucking her head against his neck, feeling the frantic beating of his heart beneath her.

"I'm there, I'm so _close_ , pleasepleaseplease, _Ah!"_ Seph rode it out, lungs crushed against Gwaeds chest as his arms tightened like steel bands around her waist and shoulders, bodies trembling at the intensity as they dropped in a free-fall after the other, heaving and heating up the air between them till it became harder to breathe. "Think I'm gonna sleep for a week, wake me then?" Seph said, dropping her head against his chest, feeling his head drop against the top of her head with the pass of his lips. "You're going to have to wake me first." He replied, eyes already closing against his wishes, the last thing he heard was the soft snores against his chest.


End file.
